A modern video processing facility can require that an average amount of video processing power be physically located at the facility. A problem arises when the processing power physically located at the facility is insufficient for peak utilization. Such a situation can occur when a new device comes out or new standard is adopted. Renting cloud computing resources in times of peak demand is attractive to those that experience the above problem. The cloud computing resources are typically available on the Internet in the form of a public cloud. A public cloud, such as the Amazon Elastic Compute Cloud (Amazon EC2) provided by Amazon Web Services LLC or cloud computing products from Microsoft Corporation, provides a pool of computing resources that are available for general use by the public. Because the public cloud has questionable security, upload bandwidth issues, and non-deterministic availability of the resources, users can be hesitant to entrust content to a cloud based system.